single ladies
by Evangilena Night
Summary: Song fic about Max and Fang please read


This is a songfic to the song single ladies by Beyonce. I hope you like it.

Max Ride was in a foul moon as she walked it to the local bar. She looked around and didn't recognize anyone. 'Good' Max thought to her self as she sat down and ordered a drink. 'What went wrong? Fang and I were meant to be!' Max asked the friendly looking bartender.

Ray, the bartender, had become good friends with Max in high school and they kept in touch though college. Ray had always been there for Max. Ray was the person Max needed to talk to now.

"Max, what happened?" Ray asked kindly.

"I've been I love with fang forever I thought that would last forever but I guess not." Max replied. "What haven't you been telling me? I thought everything was going fine!" Ray exclaimed.

*********Flash back*******************

Max had just finished doing laundry and was putting away a couple of Fang's shirts. (I know The Maximum Ride doing normal stuff shocking!) When she opened the drawer she found a small. Not just any small box It was one of those boxes that could only hold jewelry, more specifically a ring.

The temptation soon became too much for her and she had to open it. Inside the box was the most beautiful diamond ring Max had ever seen. IT wasn't big or flashy, but small and subtle. Max was just about running out the door to go tell Ray what she'd found. That's when thing went bad.

Max had opened the front door to the little cozy apartment the she and Fang had shared for the past couple years and what she saw almost drove her to tears. _Almost_ but she was Maximum Ride she didn't cry especially when she saw Fang kissing other girls. That's right there was Fang the love of her life, as clichéd as it sounds and not to mention sappy as it sounds, kissing another girl. She was beautiful she had long bleach blonde hair and was extremely thin and tall. She could have been a model. Fang turned around just in time to see Max sprint down the starts and unfurl her cream colored wings.

*************End flash back*******************

"That's awful!" Ray said "I never pictured Fang as the kind of guy that would do something like this!"

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall come." Max muttered as Fang walked through the door looking around the room for her.

"I think I'm gonna go dance." Max said as she stumbled onto the dance floor.

She started dancing with the first good looking guy she saw. 'This'll teach Fang!' she thought to herself as she started singing along to the music.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me

"Max!" Fang started walking towards her "Max you got to listen to me It wasn't my fault it was her!" Max just pulled the guy she was dancing with closer and kept on singing like Fang had never been there.

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

I tuned to Fang "I thought you loved me but I guess not since you can go around kissing other girls like Hollywood Barbie!"

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone

"Wait the man that does all these things for me is Fang!" Max said turning to Fang "Alright explain." "Max I swear this girls been stalking me! I've asked her to leave me alone a couple times and today she attacked me and pinned me against the wall and kissed me! You've got to believe me!" Max slowly nodded her head and said that she was sorry.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

"Max will you marry me?" "Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The end thanks for reading!


End file.
